Dragón Ball Z NG (Nueva Generación)
by maryzamora
Summary: Habla de la nueva generacions que nacera y aventuras y romance que tendrán algunos de los personajes Dragon Ball z y los personajes que se mencioanan son del creador Akira Toriyama Algunos si son creaciones mias espero que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

*Dragón Ball Z NG (Nueva Generación)*

En una tarda tranquila en la montaña paoz se encontraba Videl teniendo a su segundo hijo después del largo labor de parto Videl tubo a un niño hermoso muy parecido a su abuelo Goku.

Milk: Por cierto como lo llamaras *Dijo intrigada*

Videl: (Videl miro a Gohan y a Pan una niña linda de 4años) lo llamáramos Goku a homenaje a mi suegro *Dijo sonriendo*

Bulma: Muy bien pero díganme le dejaran la cola *Dijo pensativa* Ya ven lo que sucede si se la dejan

Videl: Si se la dejaremos

Bra: Que bonito bebe *Dijo una linda voz de una niña de 4 años*

Todos estaban felices de esa llegada tan hermosa después desde esa día habían pasado 13 años, una mañana en la montaña Paoz

Videl: Goku levántate o llegaras tarde *Dijo gritando*

Goku: Ya voy… (Después de un rato bajo y ya estaban todos en la mesa) Buenos días familia

Videl: Siéntate horita te sirvo la comida, por cierto pan como vas en la en la preparatoria

Pan: Muy bien, mama me dijo Bra que Bulma quiere hacernos una fiesta de cumpleaños para celebrar nuestros 18 *Dijo alegre* qué piensas mama

Videl: Me parece una buena idea *Dijo guiñándole el ojo* por cierto pan ya pensaste a que universidad iras faltan 5 meses pero es bueno pensar

Pan: Si mama ya se a cuál ir no te preocupes *Dijo feliz y tomando un vaso de jugo* Papa por cierto ya van a comenzar el torneo de artes marcial en 15 días y me preguntaba si Goku y yo podemos participar *Dijo un poco nerviosa*

Gohan: Claro que pueden (Pan y Goku estaban más que felices y lo abrazaron) hay hijos tanto amor, pero ya es hora que se vallan a sus respectivas escuelas

Pan: Claro Goku vámonos iré a dejarte primero (Después de despedirse de su familia) nube voladora ven a mi *Dijo gritando*

Después se subieron y se marcharon a sus escuelas pan dejo a su hermano menor en la secundaria y después Pan se fue a la preparatoria Estrella naranja

Bra: Hola Pan como estas te noto extraña *Dijo con curiosidad*

Pan: No es nada, solo me pregunto cómo le ira a Goku en su primer día *Dijo mirando el cielo*

Bra le ira bien ya vera *Dijo intentando alegrarla* Por cierto Pan ya te ganaron a Trunks

Pan: Queeeeeee, hay Bra me da igual (Dijo tristes) él nunca me va hacer caso mejor entremos a clase

Mientras tanto en la nueva escuela de Goku

Profesor: Alumnos, (Dijo con una voz baja pero como ninguno le hacía caso) ALUMNOOOS *Dijo gritando* tienen un nuevo compañero y se los voy a presentar se llama Son Goku, adelante joven

Goku: Hola a todos mi nombre es Goku *Dijo un poco apenado*

Profesor: Goku es un alumno ejemplar aprobó todos los exámenes a ver si aprenden un poco de el (Todos los alumnos un Nerd decían gritando) Compórtense Tai escoge un asiento vacío

Goku: Claro (Mientras se dirigía a su asiento un joven rubio le pone el pie para que Goku cayera) Oye que te hice para que me pusieras el pie

Neji: Hay Nerd nada *Dijo riéndose*

Profesor: a ver qué pasa allá *Dijo enojado*será mejor Neji que te comportes con el joven

Miko: Goku siéntate aquí *Dijo sonriendo* por cierto que lindo cinturón

Goku: Cinturón *Dijo pensativo* no esto es mi cola *Dijo con la misma inocencia que su abuelo Goku*

Miko: Tu cola *Dijo a sombrada* bueno pero eso no te quita lo guapo *Dijo guiñándole el ojo*

Goku: Gracias *Dijo apenado

Neji: Aparte de Nerd eres un fenómeno

Goku: Yo no soy ningún fenómeno *Dijo muy enojado*

Profesor: Neji salte de mi clase

Después se terminaron las clases Goku se dirigía a la escuela de Pan pero al llegar se encontró con Neji

Neji: Hola Nerd fenómeno *Dijo riéndose*

Goku: Mi nombre es Goku (Dijo enojado)

Pan: Que pasa aquí Goku *Dijo muy enojada* vámonos que mama nos espera

Neji: Hay si tu hermanita de salva *Dijo burlándose* (DE PRONTO UN PUÑO GOLPEA Y DEJA INCONSIENTE A NEJI)

Pan: Si y esta hermanita te dejo inconsciente *Dijo con una gran sonrisa*

Bra y Goku: Si esas es pan (Dijeron muy alegremente)

Después de un rato Pan y Goku se despidieron de Bra….

Pan: Nube voladora ben a mi (Dijo gritando) (Después se montaron y alzaron vuelo hasta la montaña Paoz en donde llegaron y cenaron después de un rato de terminar su tareas ambos se fueron a descansar.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Como todas las mañanas Pan y Goku se despertaban temprano

Una pelinegra se encontraba en su cuarto cantando… Fantasía ven a mí conquistarte quiero yo Juventud, un misterio vas a descubrir, Todos quieren pronto vivir, aventuras mil y algo más.  
Juventud, conserva la inocencia que hay en ti. Si tratas de aparentar, algo que no eres, se acabará la magia igual, quiebra la ilusión. Atrévete a enfrentar, salvaje y plenamente, el milagro de vivir. Romance te puedo dar...te puedo dar… (En la puerta del cuarto de Pan se encontraba tocando un pelinegro)

-Pan apúrate- Decía el pelinegro en eso se abre la puerta

-Hay Goku, te puedes ir tu solo llévate la nueve voladora.- Dijo la pelinegra enojada y cerrando la puerta

*Mientras el menor de la familia Son se iba a su escuela Pan seguía arreglándose a terminar bajo y de despidió de sus padres, después alzo vuelo y marcho rumbo a C.C al llegar toco el timbre*

-Hola Pan pasa me imagino que vienes por mi hermana, por cierto que grande estas y muy hermosa.- Decía el pelilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si muchas gracias Trunks.- Dijo aquella muchacha de cabellos negros

-Pan mira te presento a mi novia Lina.- Dijo aquel Joven de cabellos Lilas

-Hola soy Son Pan mucho gusto.-Dijo muy amable (En eso bajo Bra) Hola ya lista.- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Sí, Hola hermano.- Dijo una muchacha de cabello azul muy parecida a Bulma

\- Bueno mucho gusto Lina adiós Trunks- decía la pelinegra mientras caminaba a la salida

\- Pan veo que ya conociste a tu socia- Exclamaba la muchacha de cabellos azules

-Hay Bra estás loca.- Decía la muchacha de cabellos muy enojada con su amiga

\- Pan por cierto participaras en el torneo de las artes marciales?- Le preguntaba aquella muchacha

\- Claro amiga.- le contestaba muy segura a su amiga

*Después de esa platica llegaron a su escuela y así llegaron a su salón y así comenzaron con su clase, mientras tanto en una nave espacial se encontraban dos hombres hablando*

-Mi amo ya solo faltan 2 años para llegar al planeta.- decía un hombre con aspecto de muy pocos amigos

\- Perfectos esos monos me las pagaras.- Exclamo un hombre de estatura baja

-Ya sabe que ara después de exterminar con los simios-. Le preguntaba aquel hombre a su amo

-Claro conquistar el mundo- Exclamo gritando el hombre sentando en un tipo trono

*Mientras en la preparatoria Estrella Naranja las clases finalizaban las muchachas salían*

-Oye pan vamos por unos helados- Decía la muchacha de cabellos azules muy alegremente

-Claro- Dijo la muchacha

Mientras caminaban a la heladería, las muchachas vieron a Trunks y Lina besándose eso hizo que Pan se pusiera muy Triste

-Mejor vámonos ya no tengo ganas de un helado.- Dijo muy triste la pelinegra

-Claro, Pan dime que sientes por mi hermano se sincera.- Dijo la joven a su amiga

-Bra, tu sabes que estoy enamorada del pero, él nunca me ara caso.- Dijo triste con la mirada en el cielo

-Panny, yo se cosas, te a seguro que no es lo que piensas.- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-Pero sea lo que sea Bra, él tiene novia y yo sé que el solo me mira como una hermana.- Comentaba la joven con los ojos tristes, casi llorando

-Hay Panny no llores, te ayudare a conquistarlo.- Decía la chica de cabellos azules para animarla a su amiga

-Bra me voy mañana es sábado y comienzo con mi entrenamiento.-Decía la joven muy triste alzando vuelo

-Adiós amiga.- Exclamaba viendo como su amiga se iba volando

*Las dos amigas se fueron a sus casas, Pan llego a su casa ceno con su familia y después se fue a descargar para el otro día comenzar con su entrenamiento.*

Continuara


	3. El entrenamiento

Una mañana en la montaña Paoz una pelinegra se encontraba a un descansando cuando los primeros rayos del sol la despertaron Pan se bañó se puso ropa de entrenamiento y bajo a desayunar con su familia

-Buenos días familia- Dijo alegremente la pelinegra…- hermanito listo para entrenar estaba pensando en ir con el maestro Roshi, papa ¿Qué piensas?- Dijo mirando fijamente a su padre

-Bueno Pan creo que es bueno idea pero, estaba leyendo en el periódico, y tu abuelo suspendió el torneo a dos mes- Dijo enseñándole a Pan el periódico

-Ya veo- Dijo observando la nota. – Papa esto esta genial, mi hermano y yo podemos irnos un mes a Kame House para que el maestro Roshi nos entre.- Comento muy emocionada la pelinegra…

*Así transcurrió el desayuno, después Pan y su hermano menor Goku se despedían para ir se a Kame House*

-Buenos nos veremos pronto- Decía la pelinegra a sus padres…- Nube voladora ben a mí- Dijo gritando

*Goku y Pan se fueron volando en la nube voladora hasta Kame house, asi Pan y Goku entrenaban y hacían todo lo que el viejo Roshi les ensayaban, les daba el mismo entrenamiento que le daba a su abuelo Goku, asi pasaron los días y como cada mañana Pan, Goku y el maestro Roshi se levantaban para comenzar con su entrenamiento, entregando la leche entre las tantas cosas que le enseñaban, mientras en la montaña Paoz*

-Hola se encuentra Pan- Decía una peli azul, a acompañada de un joven con cabellos lilas.

-Hola Bra y Trunks, lo siento pero pan no se encuentra en casa tiene 15 días que se fue a Kame House a entrenar con su hermano.- Explicaba una señora de cabello negro muy parecida a Pan pero esta tenía los ojos azules.

-Se fue con el viejo Roshi, no lo puedo creer.- Dijo sorprendida la joven de cabello azul.- Bueno Gracias Videl.- Dijo despidiéndose

\- Adios Videl.- Dijo el joven apuesto de cabello lila

*Mientras caminaba*

-Valla no me esperaba esto, veo que Pan quiere ganar el torneo.- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sí, eso veo.- Dijo el joven de cabellos lilas

*Mientras en Kame Houses*

-Abuelo Roshi estamos candados. Dijo la joven de cabello negro, casi al punto de caer al suelo

-Hay, Pan eres igualita a tu abuelo Goku.- Dijo riendo un señor de avanzada edad

* Y asi transcurrió el tiempo Pan y Goku entrenaban muy duro, ya no les constaba hacer el entrenamiento de Roshi, eran más ligeros y rápidos el día llego por fin de ir se a casa el entrenamiento a concluido*


	4. Chapter 4

-Pan, abuelo Roshi, gracias por entrenarnos todo este tiempo.- Dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Si abuelo, muchas gracias.- Comento, un joven parecido al señor Goku

-Niños antes que se vallan, les tengo una sorpresa- Dijo sacando una cajita.- Miren son los uniformes parecidos cuando uso por primera vez su abuelo Goku cuando era niño.

-Gracias. Dijeron los dos jóvenes.

*Después de despedirse Pan llamo a la nube voladora y así se marcharon rumbo a su casa*

-Hola mama.- Dijo una joven pelinegra, más cambiada con un cuerpo más marcado y formado

-Mami te extrañe mucho- Dijo el menor de los Son

-Mis niños, los extrañamos.- Dijo mientras los abrazaba... Bueno siéntense les serviré de comer

-Mama, nadie vino a buscarme.- Dijo curiosa la joven

-Así Pan vino Bra con Trunks, pero no dieron que quería….

-Bueno mama gracias por la comida me iré a duchar y luego a ver a Bra.- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

*Así Pan se fue se ducho, busco en su armario un vestido muy lindo negro pegado de arriba y suelto de abajo, era muy corto y con un escote en forma de corazón en la parte de atrás y se puso sus botines preferidos, después bajo y se despido de su madre ya era casi de noche al llegar toco el timbre*

-Hola, Pan que gusto me imagino que vienes a ver a Bra pasa está en su cuarto.- Dijo una señora de cabello azul

-Gracias, Bulma- Dijo mientras caminaba *Después toco la puerta de la habitación de su amiga*

-Pase. Dijo una muchacha de cabellos azul mientras veía una revista de moda.

-Hola Bra.- Dijo acercándose a su amiga

-Panny.-Exclamo gritando

-Venia para ver si vamos a un lugar a bailar.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Claro deja y me ducho.- Comento mientras busca que ropa poner

-Bien, como veo que ocuparas tu baño, iré al otro baño regreso. Dijo mientras caminaba…. *Mientras Pan caminaba rumbo al baño cantaba un pedazo de la canción, que ella misma escribió, cantaba a todo pulmón (ROMANCE TE PUEDO DAR, ROMANCE TE PUEDO DAR) pero no se di cuenta que acaparo la atención de un peli lila que la miraba al otro extremo*

-Valla Pan, se puso más bonita, su cuerpo cambio mucho.- Dijo en su mente.- Rayos es tarde Lina me matara. *Así el joven de cabellos lilas se marchó a su cita.

Después de Bra se arreglara y arreglara, por fin bajaron rumbo a la puerta despidiéndose de Bulma, así Pan y Bra se fueron al antro llamado PH, al entran se acoplaron muy bien al aviente Pan bailaba con un joven muy apuestos de cabellos rubio y ojos azules piel blanca, pero ella no noto la presencia de un amigo y su novia ella solo disfrutaba la noche le bailaba muy sensual al joven con quien bailaba, el joven con quien bailaba Pan, se acercaba más y más a punto de darse un beso sin más que pensar Pan y el joven misterioso se besaron, mientras que en el otro extremo un joven, estaba más que enojado era la primera vez de dicho sentimiento que brotaba en el…

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks no sabía el porqué de ese sentimiento tan extraño, después de pensar, vio como Bra se llevaba a Pan al karaoke

-Pan canta algo.- Decía la peli azul jalando a su amiga

-Hay Bra ya vasta si cantare.- Decía subiéndose a la tarima

Así Pan se a listaba diciendo al Dj. Que iba a cantar toda la gente se acercaba al lugar todas las personas igual que Goten y Trunks y sus acompañantes

-Ya vistes va a cantar.- Decía un joven de cabellos negros

-Si.- Dijo el joven viendo a Pan viendo que canción poner

-Que empieza el karaoke.- Dijo emocionado el Dj. En eso pan empieza a cantar.

-Pan-

Llame cuando sé que el está en casa,  
Salto de mi piel cuando me levanta el teléfono  
¿Por qué no puedo saber si me está mirando?  
¿Debo darle una sonrisa?  
Debo levantarme y salir?  
Sé que es extraño, no es que lo este pensando  
Pero esta mal si lo veo este fin de semana  
Realmente espero que yo pueda estar a solas  
Sólo que no, no quiero que ella sepa

[Estribillo]  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
El hermano de mi mejor amiga es el unico para mí  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
Un baterista de rock punk y es de 6 pies 3  
Yo no quiero, pero quiero,  
Porque yo no puedo sacarte de mi mente y el  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
El hermano de mi mejor amiga es el unico para mí  
BFB, BFB  
Mi mejor amiga, el hermano, el hermano de mi mejor amiga

Un poco pienso que yo podría yo ser su tipo  
Porque si tu no estas cerca, él no es de actina "demasiado tímido  
A veces me siento como si fuera a hacer un movimiento  
¿Esto es todo en mi cabeza?  
No sé qué hacer  
Sé que es extraño, no sé lo que piensa  
Pero es un error si lo veo este fin de semana  
Realmente espero que yo pueda estar a solas  
Sólo que no, no quiero que ella sepa

[Estribillo]  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
El hermano de mi mejor amigo es la única para mí  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
Un baterista de rock punk y es de 6 pies 3  
Yo no quiero, pero quiero,  
Porque yo no puedo sacarte de la mente y el  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
El hermano de mi mejor amigo es la única para mí  
BFB, BFB  
Mi mejor amiga, el hermano, el hermano de mi mejor amiga  
BFB, BFB  
Mi mejor amiga, el hermano, el hermano de mi mejor amiga

Porque él es como un sueño  
Sí  
¿Y sabes lo que quiero decir  
Si no se relacionaron

[Estribillo]  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
El hermano de mi mejor amigo es la única para mí  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
Un baterista de rock punk y es de 6 pies 3  
Yo no quiero, pero quiero  
Porque yo no puedo sacarte de la mente y el  
Sí, sí Yeeeeaaah  
El hermano de mi mejor amigo es la única para mí  
BFB, BFB  
Mi mejor amigo, el hermano, el hermano de mi mejor amigo  
BFB, BFB  
Mi mejor amigo, el hermano, el hermano de mi mejor amigo

Y así Pan termino la canción todo mundo aplaudía pues ella tenía una preciosa voz, sus amigos quedaron tan impresionados pues no sabían que cantaba tan bien

-Valla Pan que bien cantas.-Decía un peli lila sonriendo

-Gracias.-Respondió cortante… Eso le extraño al peli lila pues nunca Pan se comportaba de esa manera

-Sobrina que bonito cantas.-Decía mientras las abrazaba

-Gracias tío que bueno te gusto.- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-Oye Pan, que canción más emotiva.-Decía una peli azul guiñándole el ojo.- Me pregunto por quién la cantaste jo jo jo, lo bueno que yo soy esa BFB.-Decía con un tono de burla y riéndose.

-Hay Bra.- Dijo está frunciendo el cello

Asia transcurrio la noche, los chiscos después de ese lugar se despidieron y se marcharon a sus casas ya que mañana era un gran dia para las chicas, era sábado y era el gran dia de la fiesta para Pan y Bra llegaba . Al dia siguente

Continuara….


	6. La fiesta

-Pan despierta es tarde.- Decía Videl

-Mama que pasa.- Decía toda a adormilada

-Pan, ya son las 6:00pm la fiesta comienza dentro de una 1hra. Apúrate.- Decía mientras que se marchaba

-Kamisama.- Decía Pan mientras se desvestía y se metía a la ducha, después de ducharse Pan se fue a su armario a buscar que se iba a poner de pronto vio un vestido rojo, largo que le quedaba muy le marcaba su bien y formado cuerpo después de vestirse, se maquillo y peino la terminar bajo ya que sus padres la estaba esperando

-Hija que hermosa te ves.- Decía Gohan sonriendo

-Gracias papa.- Decia mientras salían, para subirse al auto nave, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a C.C, de pronto tocan la puerta y les abre Trunks

-Hola, pasen, por cierto Pan que bien te ves

-Gracias.- Decía mientras se sonrojaba

-Pan puedo hablar contigo.- Decía el joven peli lila

-Claro.- Decía la morena mientras caminaban Asia el jardín

Mientras en una nave espacial

-Amo me informan, que no llegaremos en 2 años, estamos a tan solo 1hra.- Decia un hombre alto con aspecto de pocos amigos

\- Me parece perfecto, mi venganza pronto llegara.-Decia un hombre de estatura Baja

-Señor Kuriza.-

-Que.- Dijo un el hombre

-Llegamos al planeta tierra.-Decia el hombre alto

-Perfecto.-

Mientras en la

-Pan veras, t-tú me gustas, y quería saber si querías ser mi n-novia.- Decía el joven tartamudeando

-Oh Trunks claro.- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba en eso se escucha un gran estruendo que hacen que se separen y van corriendo al lugar donde todos estaban reunidos

-Hola, sabandijas.-Decía aquel hombre de color castaña

-Tu eres.- Iba a completar la frase cuando fue interrumpido

Continuara


	7. El Hijo de F'

-No, soy quien piensas Mi nombre es Kuriza, hijo del gran Freezer.-Dijo con una voz malvada.- Vengo por venganza.-Dijo Gritando mientras atacaba a Goku Jr.

-Hermano.-Grito Pan, mientras alzaba vuelo para atacar a Kumiza.- Kame, Hame, Ha.-Gritaba Pan mientras que salía un gran resplandor de sus manos

-Mocosa eso me dolió.-Exclamo mientras se dirigía así Pan.- ¿Hermano?¿ acaso él no es Goku?.- Pregunto Kuriza

-no sabandija él es mi hermano y lo pagaras.-Decía furiosa mientras le daba algunos Golpes asiento que Kuriza sangre

-Calla.- Dijo Kuriza mientras que de sus mano Asia una bola de energía que fue directamente a Pan, haciendo que esta callera al piso inconsciente.- Veamos quien sigue.- Pregunto mientras se estiraba

-Hermana.-Grito Goku jr., para luego atacar a Kuriza.

Al cabo de unos segundos todos los guerreros Z estaban en el suelo incocientes, de pronto Pan y Goku jr. Despiertan y ven a todos a su alrededor destrozado eso hace que Pan y su hermano se enfurezcan, y eso hace que se transformen sus cabellos cambiaba a dorado sus ojos a un tono verdoso

-Kumiza, pagaras por esto.- Grito Pan, dirigiéndose a su oponente dándole un gran golpe que hizo que Kumiza, callera.

-Masenko.-Grito el joven parecido a Goku grande

-Mocoso, eres fuerte no te gustaría unirte a mi Elite.-Decía mientras se paraba

-Jamás.- Grito mientras Goku lleva sus manos Asia bajo a sus lados haciendo que se formen dos bolas de energía de pronto las une y se las lanza a Kumiza, mientras ya los Guerreros Z estaban ya repuestos a un lado viendo como Goku se enfrentaban Kumiza

-muere.- Decía mientras expulsaba un gran rayo de su mano con dirección a Pan pero en eso Pan grita Masenkooooooooooo, las dos ondas de energía chocan y ase una gran explosión Kumiza y Pan salieron volando

-Pan.- Decía Trunks mientras salía corriendo Asia Pan que estaba herida

-Hermana.-Grito Goku desde arriba

-Estoy bien.-Decía mientras empujaba a trunks.-No se metan esta es mi pela y de mi hermano.-Decia mientras emprendia vuelo, aun Pan convertida en SSJ.

-Pan.-Murmuro Trunks, pero Pan y estaba lejos.

-Este es tu fin.- Decia pan.- pagaras lo que le has hecho a mi familia y a la tierra Super Kame Hame HAAAAAA.- Grito Pan

-Super Kame Hame Haaaaaaaaa.- Grito Goku jr. Uniendo el super kame hame ha con el de su hermana haciendo una gran explociendo que Kumiza no aguanto y se desintegro, Pan y Goku caian por falta de energías llévenlo a la capsula de recuperacions decía bulma…

-Hermanito estará bien.- Decia una joven de cabellos azul

-Bra, yo amo pan.- Decia un joven de cabellos lilas

-Lose y ella te ama ati.- Dijo mientras la joven se marchaba

-Estaras bien mi Panny.-Decia mientras ponía su mano en la capsula


End file.
